1. Field of the Invention
The present application relates generally to systems operably associated with aircraft rotor phasing, and more specifically, to a system configured to provide real-time rotor phasing during flight.
2. Description of Related Art
The process of phasing two or more rotor blade assemblies relative to each other is well known in the art. Phasing is an effective method to control vibrations exerted on the aircraft during flight. Conventional phasing methods include the process of determining optimal offset positions of the rotor blades prior to flight, then retaining the rotor blades in the offset positions during flight. The pre-flight phasing process has shown to be an effective method to control vibrations during flight. Without proper phasing, vibrations on the aircraft create an uncomfortable ride, and in some cases, could cause catastrophic failure to the aircraft.
Although the foregoing pre-flight phasing methods have shown to be effective, it should be understood that the preset phasing is not ideal for all flight conditions. For example, the aircraft performs differently than the maiden flight and/or the aircraft is required to perform under various flight conditions, e.g., bad weather conditions and/or heavier/lighter payloads. Conventional pre-flight phasing methods are thus limited in view of the foregoing scenarios.
Although the foregoing developments in the field of phasing multiple rotor blade assemblies relative to each other represent great strides, many shortcomings remain.
While the system and method of the present application is susceptible to various modifications and alternative forms, specific embodiments thereof have been shown by way of example in the drawings and are herein described in detail. It should be understood, however, that the description herein of specific embodiments is not intended to limit the invention to the particular embodiment disclosed, but on the contrary, the intention is to cover all modifications, equivalents, and alternatives falling within the spirit and scope of the process of the present application as defined by the appended claims.